I'll Keep Waiting For You
by LucyDragneelFT23
Summary: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia were childhood friends until Lucy moved away and left Natsu all alone. Present Day: Natsu is 17 years old and is the most popular boy in school. All the girls want him but he's set on finding Lucy, his first and only love. Natsu x Lucy. Based loosely on the film 'Waiting For Forever'
1. Prologue: What Happened 7 Years Ago

**Hi! It's me again! Here's an idea that I got from a friend and a video I saw on YouTube (link: watch?v=wxw5VaTUo-Y#!). Natsu's probably gonna be OOC but that's the only way I could make this work. Disclaimer of Fairy Tail. Enjoy! Please leave a review!**

* * *

"NATSU!"

The boy, Natsu, turned to see a blonde girl, named Lucy running towards him with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Luce!" He grinned back.

"Guess what I found!? It's a kitten and it's blue! How weird is that?" Lucy giggled.

"Yeah that's pretty strange. Do you wanna take care of it?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah but mum and dad won't let me have any pets." She frowned. Natsu looked at her face and thought for a moment.

"I know! I'll take care of it for you! You can come round and see it anytime you want!" He smiled and Lucy smiled back.

"Ok then!"

Everyday, she went round Natsu's house to see the kitten, who they named Happy. They would play with him and feed him and stroke him. They really were the best of friends but one decision made by Lucy's parents would change their lives forever...

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed and cried as a red car drove out of Lucy's driveway, following 5 trucks full of furniture.

"DON'T LEAVE ME LUCY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" He was devastated. He couldn't bear to not see Lucy because over time, he had fallen in love with her but was too shy to tell her. As the car sped up, Natsu slowed down. He knelt to the ground and screamed as loud as he could...

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Natsu Dragneel: 7 Years Later...**

**Sorry it's short. It's only the prologue so I finished it kinda quick but the upcoming chapters will be longer. :)**


	2. 7 YEARS LATER

**This is Natsu 7 years after Lucy moved. Natsu is OOC. Please enjoy and leave a review! :)**

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail!**

* * *

It had been seven years since Lucy moved away from Magnolia. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and everyone seemed happy but there was one citizen of Magnolia that was in a deep depression. Natsu Dragneel, now seventeen years old, had never smiled since Lucy had left him alone. He was Fairy Tail academy's top student and the hottest guy in school but no matter how hard he tried, Natsu couldn't forget about Lucy Heartfilia, the love of his life.

* * *

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! HEY!" a couple of girls giggled. He waved at them then proceeded to walk to class with his head hung low, facing towards the cold ground. The school corridors were noisy and crowded with people surrounding Natsu, asking if he wanted too go hang out after school but he always declined. He just kept on walking. It was as if Natsu was trapped in his own secret world, where everything was perfect. Where he was with Lucy and was able to smile again. He had felt truly happy there until someone would have to drag him back to reality.

"natsu...natsu... Hey!" A voice whispered in his ear. He sat up, startled.

"Oh. Hey Gray." Natsu slumped on his desk staring out of the windows and the cherry blossoms swaying in the wind. "What do you want?"

Gray sat down next to him and sighed. "You're still missing her, aren't you?" Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on Man. It's been seven years. You've got to move on."

"..."

"Natsu! Don't tell me you're still looking for her too? Forget about her"

"I CAN'T" The whole class turned round to stare at him. He apologized and turned back to face Gray.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't get her out of my mind. She's stuck there. Her smile, her laugh, the way she walks, talks, everything. I can't just forget about her in an instant can I? It's impossible for me because she was the only person that understood me, liked me and accepted me for who I am. So don't tell me to move on when I'm telling you that I'm in love with her." Natsu stormed off and Gray could only stared at him in shock. He was in love with her?

"NATSU! NATSU! NASTU!" Lisanna called.

"Hey Lisanna..." He mumbled.

"Guess what I heard in the teacher's lounge?" She smirked.

"What?"

"There's a new student starting at Fairy Tail! I heard that she's pretty cute too. I was caught before I could learn her name though."

Natsu wondered who the new student could be. Whoever it was, they would surely crowd him and dote on him when he knew that's not what he wanted. He said goodbye to Lisanna and carried on down the corridors, thinking about Lucy and when he would see her again.

* * *

When Natsu got back to his house after school, his father, Igneel and his mother, Grandine, greeted him happily but he ignored them and slowly climbed the stairs.

"Oh dear" Grandine said worried.

"Again?" Igneel sighed.

"Go and talk to him Igneel! It's probably Lucy that's bothering him again." Grandine pushed Igneel up the stairs to Natsu's room. Grandine knocked on the door then ran away.

"What?" Natsu grumbled.

"Uh... hey son. Can I talk with you please?" Natsu opened the door and Igneel walked in and sat on his bed, while Natsu dived underneath the covers.

"Natsu?"

"What?"

"It's Lucy isn't it? You miss her?"

Natsu pulled back the covers and stared at his father. He started to tear up and pulled the covers back over his head in embarrassment. Igneel smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry, son. It's okay to miss her and I know that you love her." Natsu sat up quickly, getting a head rush.

"Who told you that?!" He growled. Igneel laughed.

"Your mother did."

"But I didn't even-"

"She told me that she knows love when she sees it. When you were kids, all you talked about was Lucy and all you wanted to do was to go and visit her. Don't be afraid to tell us things, Natsu. That's what were here for. We'll help you anyway we can. We just want to see you smiling again."

Natsu turned a bright shade of red and told his dad to go away.

"So?"Grandine asked, hopeful.

"Well what you said is true. He's in love with Lucy but what can we do?"

"I don't think we should intervene at the moment dear" She whispered softly. "Wait a while. He will see her again soon. I promised him that"

And with that final sentence, they both went upstairs to bed, hoping that Natsu would smile again.

* * *

The next day at school, Natsu went straight to class without saying a word to Gray or Jellal, the friends he met after Lucy moved away.

He sat down and moped some more until Mr Dreyar walked in and introduced the new student into his class.

Natsu turned to the front and his eyes widened. Is what he was seeing true? It can't be! It had to be a dream. Without knowing, he automatically got up and walked towards her with a shocked look on his face.

"...Lucy?..."


	3. Reunion and The Reality Of Growing Up

"Lucy?" Natsu couldn't believe it. The girl he was searching for had finally been found.

"Natsu? Is that really you?" Lucy almost burst into tears. She couldn't believe it either. What were the odds of her entering a new high school and finding him there?

"It's really me, Luce. I missed you!" He smiled as teardrops fell to the floor.

"Natsu..." Lucy ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged back with delight. He was still in shock. How was Lucy here? She moved far away and now she's back? This didn't make any sense to him at all.

"Erghumm" Gray cleared his throat. "So? Who's this Natsu?" Gray asked teasingly.

"Everyone, this is Lucy Heartfilia!" He grinned wider than he had ever done in seven years. The whole class went silent. He heard muttering throughout the class 'Woah! He actually smiled! He never smiles. What's up with him? Is it to do with the new girl?'

"Lucy! Come and sit next to me!"

"Okay!"

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait! That's my seat!"

"Tough!" Gray and Natsu growled at each other. The whole class giggled along with Lucy.

'He hasn't changed one bit. He's still the silly, caring, smiley, pink haired idiot I fell in love with seven years ago.' She smiled gently as she thought about the memories of her childhood with Natsu. But her smile soon disappeared when she remembered what her old friend, Sting, had asked her.

* * *

After his long awaited reunion with Lucy, Natsu couldn't stop smiling the whole week. Even at home, Igneel and Grandine had thought that Natsu had been acting happier the last week. There was a knock at the front door.

"I will get it!" Natsu shouted cheerfully as he rushed down the stairs.

He opened the door to see Lucy standing there, looking away and down at the floor.

"Lucy? What's the matter? Are you okay-" He was cut off as Lucy pressed her lips against his. Natsu's eyes widened. He had waited for so long for this. Did this mean that she loved him too? She eventually pulled away from embarrassment and quietly said

"Natsu. I wanted to do that with you for a long time. I wanted to do it before I got answered a question I was asked before I moved back."

"What question?"

"I don't know if I am or not yet but I might be getting married to Sting. Do you remember him?"

Natsu couldn't believe it. He finally gets to see his love again and she went and got engaged without even telling him. AND TO STING?!

Sting was his old friend at primary school, along with Lucy. They always hung out together at break and lunch. Natsu and Sting were both in love with Lucy but none of them were able to tell her. When Natsu found out, he broke off his friendship with him and swore to never let him take Lucy away from him. That's how protective and desperate he was back then and seven years later, still is.

"STING? OF ALL PEOPLE, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE STING?! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME LUCY?! WHY?!"

Natsu was breaking down. Lucy hugged him as tight as she could and whispered "Natsu! We're not kids anymore! You have to move on! I don't know what you want me to do but I can tell that you really need someone to take care of you. But I'm not that someone. I'm sorry. I not right for you."

Lucy started to walk away and Natsu stood up and screamed his head off.

"LUCY! PLEASE! YOU'RE LEAVING ME AGAIN! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS ONE STEP AWAY FROM ME?!"

"I'm sorry Natsu. I love you but we can't be together." She whispered to herself, choking up her words and tears streaming down her pink cheeks.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Sting and Natsu's Confrontation**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading guys! It really helps. I put Sting in to tone up the drama other wise there's nothing much for Natsu to be emotional about. I am also happy to announce that Lisanna will not be in love with Natsu in this story. I thought that the story might get a little too complex and that would confuse me so ... Yeah! :) **


	4. Natsu and Sting's Confrontation

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

* * *

Natsu couldn't believe it. His Luce was taken by Sting?! No way was he going to let the marriage happen! Never! Sting knew his feelings but proposed to her anyway?! He was going to give Sting what was coming to him. He stormed out of his house, determined to get Lucy back. He made his way to Sting's apartment block and rung the bell.

"Hello?" Sting answered.

"Sting? It's Natsu."

"Natsu? Well, it's been a while. Come on in!" He sounded way too upbeat. This just pissed Natsu off even more. He climbed the stairs and Sting welcomed him inside.

"So, Natsu, how have you been-"

"I heard that you proposed to Lucy." Sting's face turned redder than a tomato.

"H-How did y-you find o-out?" Sting asked nervously.

"She told me. She came to my house after school to tell me. Then she told me that we couldn't be together. She was crying her eyes out." Natsu was trying his best to keep calm but his anger built up inside of him. His heart hurting more than ever before.

" HOW COULD YOU!?" Natsu couldn't hold it in any longer. " I THOUGT YOU KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT HER. YOU BASTARD! I LOVED HER BEFORE YOU DID! SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND FIRST! WHY DID YOU NOT WARN ME?!" Natsu raised his fist to punch Sting but Sting dodged him.

"Natsu let me explain!"

"There's no need to explain! I know exactly why you did it. You wanted to make my life miserable. You knew how upset I was about Lucy leaving years ago so you decided to take away the last little bit of happiness I had when she returned." Natsu tried to hurt Sting but he was pushed onto the floor several times.

* * *

Natsu and Sting continued to fight. Fists flying everywhere, glass smashing and fiery rages igniting. Natsu's screams and Sting's roars could be heard for miles.

Lucy, who was at home doing homework, thought hard about Sting's proposal and Natsu. Who should she choose? Natsu or Sting?! They're both so nice to me and thoughtful. Then she thought of Natsu: his smile, his pink hair, the way he would worry about her. 'That's it!' She got up form her desk, locked her house up and left for Sting's apartment.

* * *

"STAY AWAY FROM LUCY! I LOVE HER! I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE! THEN, I REALISED THAT YOU DID IT FIRST!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu! Please stop. I didn't mean for this to get out of hand. *sigh* The truth is... I do love Lucy but I gave up on her for you. But when I found out that she had moved away, I made my move. I'm sorry." Sting's head hung low.

Natsu lowered his fist and his eyes widened. He gave up for him? No-one would be selfless enough to go as far as giving the one you love up for someone else. Sting was his friend. He was just jealous.

"Really?" Natsu mumbled.

"Yes! I know you love Lucy and I know that I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally."

Natsu was shocked. He had always thought that Sting wanted to make his life miserable but he really wanted to be his friend.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Natsu answered the door. He was surprised to see that it was Lucy herself standing in front of him.

"N-Natsu! What are you doing here?" She asked with a blush creeping up her face.

"I was just talking with Sting. That's all." Natsu looked down at the floor.

"Hey Lucy." Sting said calmly. " What have you come here for?"

Lucy took a deep breath in and said "I've come to give you an answer."

'Ok Lucy.' She thought. 'It's time to tell them. I need to otherwise I will never be able to live happy again!'

"What is it Luce?"

"My answer... my... answer... is... No. I'm sorry Sting but I can't marry you. I love... someone else." She put a hand on Sting's shoulder and whispered " I'm sure you'll find someone you love eventually."

Lucy straightened up and called goodbye to Sting then grabbed Natsu's shirt and dragged him out, closing the door behind them.

Sting giggled to himself 'I'm sure you'll be happier with Natsu than you would be with me.'

* * *

"Luce! Hold on!" Lucy realised that she was still dragging Natsu along the path through the park. She blushed then let go of his collar.

"Lucy." He began. "What's going on? You're acting a little weird."

She had to tell him. 'It's now or never' She gulped, took a deep breath in...

"You know when I said No to Sting's proposal?"

Natsu tilted his head to one side. "Yeah?"

Lucy tightened her fists. "Well. I said it was because I love someone else and that's right. I do love someone else. I have for a very long time actually and I just wanted you to know that the boy who has the blue cat and pink hair is the only one I could ever love!"

Natsu was a bit surprised to hear that coming from her mouth but after he took what she said in, a face-splitting smile appeared on his face while tears of joy streamed down his face. He didn't bother to think about what to do. He immediately grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him, letting her into an embrace.

"Luce! I love you too... Ever since we found Happy... When you left... and even now! I have always loved you!"

He leaned down to press his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her as he did so. She was startled at first but melted into the kiss shortly after. His warm lips tingled Lucy's as their lips fitted perfectly together like a jigsaw puzzle. When they broke apart, breathless, Natsu let her ou tof his embrace and knelt down, catching Lucy off guard.

"Lucy. Will you..." He pulled out a ring box from his pocket "Marry me?"

"Yes you idiot. But after we graduate."

"Obviously. I wasn't gonna rush into it" He gave her his signiture grin as her face heated up and smiled.

"I love you Natsu Dragneel. All this time..."

* * *

**Wow! I think this is one of the longest chapters for a story I've ever written. Please leave a review! **

**Next Chapter: School Days**


	5. Authors Note: Apology

**So sorry about deleting chapter 5: A Fairy Tail Wedding. After geting a review saying it was too rushed, I decided to add more events like:**

**School Days (2 chapters max)**

**Visiting Lucy's Parents (1 chapter)**

**Going on Vacation Together (2-3 chapters max) **

**Their Kids (2 chapters max)**

**PLease understand my reasoning. Keep reading!**

**Thank you to Sovngarde Awaits for pointing that out.**


	6. A Day In The School Life

**Here's the start of the inbetween events of Natsu and Lucy's will probably be shorter than the other chapters. The first is when they're still in high school. Disclaimer of Fairy Tail. Enjoy and please leave a review! :)**

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

An alarm clock was ringing in her ears as Lucy groaned, sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes of sleep. 'Ugh. School today. At least I'll have fun with Natsu. I can't wait to see him!' She thought excited. Lucy stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After, She got dressed into a blue cross collared shirt and blue pleated skirt and started to brush her silky blonde hair.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Coming!"She called 'I wonder who that could be this early in the morning?' She opened the door to find Natsu standing there with his schoolbag and a lunchbox in his hand. Lucy was lost for words.

"Morning Luce. I hope you slept well." Natsu kissed her on the cheek. Lucy took the rose and blushed then smiled.

"Good morning Natsu. What's with the lunchbox?"

"I made it for you! So you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just need to grab my bag and we can get going" Lucy replied. She grabbed her bag and they walked out of the door, their fingers interlocking with each others. 'I'm so lucky to have Natsu' She thought as she looked at his grinning face. 'I'm so lucky to have Lucy' Natsu thought.

* * *

They walked, hand in hand, underneath the cherry blossoms on the way to school. When they finally got to the entrance, Natsu and Lucy were called over by Levy, Juvia and Lisanna. Lucy ran to them and hugged them. The girls smiled at each other then turned to look at Natsu. Lisanna and Juvia smirked.

"So, Lucy" Levy asked."Is this your boyfriend?" Lucy blushed and suddenly became shy. Then, Natsu shook his head and grabbed Lucy's hand. Natsu then beamed.

"Yeah! Nice to meet ya... Levy was it?" Levy nodded and shook his hand. Then, they all went inside but Lisanna dragged Natsu behind to talk with him.

"So, how did you get with Lucy?"

"I heard that one of our childhood friends, Sting, had proposed to Lucy. So, I went round to his house and beat the living daylights out of him. He then told me truth why he did it. Then, Lucy arrived, said no to his proposal and we both left. She then confessed to me. And that's it so far. I'm so happy to be with her, It's not possible to put my feelings into words."

"I'm so happy for you both. Now let's get inside before Mr Dreyar gives us detention!" Lisanna cheered.

* * *

After class, it was time for lunch. Lucy and Natsu weren't in the same class for Maths, Science or Japanese so they didn't eat together a lot. Instead Natsu ate with Gray, Jellal and Gajeel. Lucy ate with Levy, Lisanna and Juvia.

"How's it going with Natsu?" Levy asked, curious.

"It's going great actually. He's so kind, handsome, strong and he never lets me down." Lucy smiled at the ground. "I don't know what else he could do to make it even better!"

"Anyway, Lucy? What have you got for lunch today?" Juvia asked with great interest since she wanted to be a chef when she grew up.

"I don't know yet. Natsu came by my place to pick me up and made lunch for me." She opened it to find riceballs, sashimi and strawberry and cream dorayaki, all homemade. She could tell. She looked at the lunchbox with tears streaming down her face with happiness.

"Awww!" They cooed in unison "He's so sweet Lucy!"

"Yeah... He is." Lucy couldn't believe it. He went through all this time and effort to make it for her? He was the best boyfriend ever!

"I wish my beloved Gray would make me lunch!" Juvia squealed. All the others giggled. Juvia was in love with Gray Fulbuster from the moment they had met. They giggled together until the bell went for the homeroom, which was half an hour in the morning and half an hour in the afternoon. Lucy couldn't wait. She got to see Natsu again!

* * *

Lucy, Levy and Juvia all walked to homeroom together and in the distance, they saw Natsu, Gajeel and Gray all arguing about something.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING FLAMEHEAD? YOU WANNA GO?!" Gray shouted.

"OK! LET'S GO! BRING IT ON!" Natsu growled.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Gajeel grumbled.

Natsu was about to punch Gray when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Lucy and instantly smiled widely.

"Hey Natsu? Thank you for the lunchbox! It was delicious"

Natsu blushed and stuttered "R-Really? Well, you're welcome. Let's go home together today Luce!"

"Okay Natsu!"

* * *

As Natsu and Lucy walked home, they saw a white dog sitting in a cardboard box in the park they walked through.

"Luce? Look over there!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What is it?" She wondered. "A dog? It has no collar... Could it be abandoned?"

Before she knew it, Natsu was stroking the dog and playing with it. Lucy smiled as she approached Natsu and kissed him full on the lips. He was shocked at first but then responded, happily. After they seperated, he picked the dog up and held him out to Lucy.

"Take him!"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm giving him to you! It's a present from me!"

"Um... thank you Natsu. I'll name him Plue!"

"Plue?"

"Don't you think that's the cutest name ever?" Lucy giggled. How could he say no to her?

"It's really cute if you think so Luce!" He flashed a smile at her. She then slipped her hand into his.

"I love you Natsu"

I love you too Luce."


	7. Meet The Parents Again (PART 1)

**Here's Lucy reuniting with Natsu's parents. Disclaimer of Fairy Tail. Enjoy! Incredibly short because I'm limited for time on each story.**

* * *

**It's been a month since Natsu and Lucy started dating. Their parents didn't know about them dating so they decided to surprise them. **

"Are you sure about this Natsu?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"I know it will Luce. Don't worry. Now go and hide!" Natsu beamed. They kissed before Lucy went up to Natsu's room to hide.

The next thing they knew was that Natsu's parents had just got in through the door from going to the supermarket.

"Hey Mum, Dad? Could you go and sit in the living room please? There's something I ned to talk to you about." He asked with a serious expression. His parents were stunned. Natsu? Serious expression? They were getting worried. So, without questioning him, they went to the living room and sat down. Natsu walked in after them and sat opposite them.

"I-I found a girlfriend."

Natsu's parents stared at him in shock.

"What's she like? Cute, kind, loyal, understanding... Lucy?" Igneel said nonchalauntly.

Natsu huffed and stood. "I'll just go and get her ok?"

Igneel and Grandine stared at each other. Natsu found a girlfriend?

"Hello. Mr and Mrs Dragneel. It's nice to see you again!"

The Dragneel parents couldn't believe their eyes. Lucy Heartfilia has come back to them? Tears started to fall from their eyes.

"LUCY!" They cheered as they ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged them back. Natsu was getting a little jealous.

"OK OK ENOUGH WITH THE HUGGING. SHE'S SUFFOCATING!" Natsu tried to pull Lucy out of his parents arms adn they both smirked.

"Wow Natsu. We didn't think you were that protective of Lucy. It's so cute!" Grandine squealed.

"Shut up!"

"Well I think that you're cute Natsu." Lucy smiled at him whilst giggling at his childish behaviour.

He smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her until...

"AWWWWWWW! THEY'RE SOOOOOO CUTE!" They both sweatdropped.


End file.
